


[Podfic] here's to love (here's to us)

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "I suggested that he ask Greg," John says, "to which he replied, 'Who?'," and Greg pushes back from the table, exasperated. "I then made the mistake of suggesting his brother, to which Sherlock enumerated twenty-three reasons that that was a terrible idea."(John's best man speech at Sherlock's wedding).





	[Podfic] here's to love (here's to us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here's to love (here's to us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153827) by [trustingno1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1). 



> A lovely little story with a cute twist!  
> Thank you, Trustingno1 for permission to podfic this - here it is, at last!
> 
> Music: Liaison by Patrick Hawes

 


End file.
